


Bunny Ears

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Murfy/Rayman fic, once again inspired by some of the dialogue in Hoodlum Havoc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Ears

"No."

"Aw, c’mon, it’ll look cute."

“No."

"But look at—"

"MURFY, I SAID NO!"

With a frown, Murfy slowly lands to the ground, his wings ceasing to move and folding against his back. After Rayman’s outburst, and with the lack of the constant buzzzzzz sound Murfy produced when in flight, things were dead silent. Everything felt tense. Despite it, though, the usual large grin was still on his face.

"Uhuhuh, touchy, huh, Ray? "

Rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, Rayman turns away from the other man. That grin was irritating him more than Murfy’s voice. "I’m not doing it."

"Aww, please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"The answer is still no. It’s embarrassing!"

"But it would make you like cuter than you already do by, like, tenfold! Hundredfold! You would be the cutest—!"

"If I do it will you stop?" Rayman snaps, turning around, red in the face. In response, Murfy grins, eagerly nodding.

"Fine." Huffing, Rayman snatches the pair of rabbit ears from Murfy and puts them on, pouting right afterwards. They’re a strawberry blonde with pink insides, matching Rayman’s hair. "Happy now?"

Grabbing the collar of Rayman’s hood, Murfy pulls him down, kissing the younger man. Rayman goes wide eyed, but doesn’t push Murfy away, eventually returning the kiss. Chuckling, Murfy lets go after a few moments.

"Huhuhuh! You’re adorable, bunny~!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Rayman grumbles, doing his best to resist the urge to smile.


End file.
